Nomal life? I don't think so
by PsychoandProud
Summary: The Flock and Roxanne have something in common; they both want to live a normal life. Itex is gone, but not evil. As Roxie helps the flock fight to keep the world safe, she still has to deal with the stress of her recently divorced parents. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps! Ok, I wrote a story for Artemis Fowl, but Maximum Ride fans are a much tougher crowd.**

****Gulps****

**Oh well, here goes! Hope you like it, and remember to review!!  
**

Chapter 1:

"Roxieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

I winced as my face met the black top; no matter how many times they're introduced, they just don't get along well…

"Get off me, Phil," I coughed, spitting gravel, "I said you can _hug _me, not _tackle_ me."

Phil got up and brushed himself off, "I was just checking your reflexes, you know, to see how you'd react if someone were to attack you. You failed, by the way." He grinned and gave me thumbs down. I planted my foot in his stomach and watched him fall over. So entertaining, that boy was.

"Jeez," he wheezed, gasping for air, "I *cough* didn't mean to hurt you."

My best friend Mira rolled her eyes, "Do you two have to do this _every_ day at the bus stop?" she asked.

We both nodded. She sighed helped me up, mumbling something about "immaturity." I can't imagine who in world she could've been referring to…

Oh wonderful, here comes the bus.

"You getting on anytime soon?"

I looked up at the driver. His name is Pete, and he hates me very much. Mostly because we have to go through the same routine ever Monday morning. I shrugged my shoulders, "I dunno, should I?"

Mira grabbed my arm and dragged me in. "Hey!" I yelled, "What are you doing?! You're ruining my routine!"

"Your little 'routine' is stopping today," she said firmly, glancing at Pete who gave her a 'thank you' look.

Phil sat right behind us and leaned over the seat, "So, I hear we just got a few more rookies today. Want to help me show 'em around a bit?"

'Rookies' is what we call new kids who haven't had the misfortune of going to our highschool. But really, is there any highschool that isn't a hell hole? If you find one, alert the authorities, because _that _would be something.

"Nah," I replied, pushing his head down, "I don't take part in torturing other people."

He looked disappointed and sat back down. Mira smirked at me, and I gave her a warning look. We both new Phil never asked anyone but his guy friends to help him with rookies. It just so happened that Phil was starting to see me through different eyes than from a few years ago when we were 'just friends'. In other words, he was crushing on me so bad it was pathetic. And he expected me to like him back.

I heard his friends whispering to him to just ask someone else. But I knew he wouldn't, he would just keep pestering _me _all day until I gave in. Which, of course, I wouldn't.

Mira handed me a Snickers bar, "Hey, don't worry about him. He's just going through a phase, all guys do."

I took the candy and stuffed it in my bag for later, "I know," I sighed, "But how long do these freakin' phases last? This has two months now, Mira. I want it to stop, but I don't have the heart to tell him I don't feel the same way about him as he does me."

She smiled, "Oh, he'll find out on his own soon enough. Just wait…"

I looked at her suspiciously, "I don't like the way you said that. You're not going to interfere in this, are you?"

She grinned maniacally and stood up as the bus doors open.

I watched her walk down the aisle, "Hey!" I called after her, "Are you? Mira? MIRA?!"

She looked over her shoulder and motioned for me to follow. I hesitantly obeyed and we walked into the crowed halls of our school.

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

"IIIIIIIII got a pudding cuuuuup!" Dustin sang holding the little plastic container over my head.

I swatted his hand away, "Not today, Dusty. Not in the moooooood." I always stretch my 'oo's out like I'm mooing. It's a game he and I play.

He put the pudding in my face, "But Roxie, It's buuuuuterscotch." No, not butterscotch! My mouth watered. I wanted that pudding. Correction, I _needed_ that pudding. That pudding and I were going to become best friends.

"MINE!" I screeched, practically jumping out of my seat and reaching for it, "NOOOoooOOOOooo!"

Dustin pulled it away just in time and tossed it to the table behind him, "Hey, Connor, catch," he laughed. A blond hair kid behind him caught the cup and held it over his head.

Oooh, that was my last straw.

"GIMME!" I screamed, vaulting over the cafeteria table and knocking Connor onto the ground. He chuckled and pushed me off, tossing it back to Dustin. I watched them both grin at me, taunting me to come and get it. This was stupid, so stupid. But there was a heavenly cup of butterscotch pudding at my finger tips. Was I supposed to ignore this fact?

Mira laid her head on our table, "Oh my God, Roxie. Act your age!"

Next to her, Dustin's girlfriend Ana bounced in her seat, "Get it, Rox. Teach those morons a lesson!" she chirped.

I rolled up my sleeve. That pudding was _mine_.

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

_I almost had it. If he hadn't jumped that table I could've been eating that freakin' pudding cup in his face. But no, someone just haaaad to call for help._ I looked over at Dustin and groaned. Detention hadn't exactly been on my list of things to do today. He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. A seat over from him, Connor mouthed the words 'I'll get you for this' and grinned.

I managed to smile back, pushing away thoughts of what my dad's reaction to this would be. I was supposed to be causing less trouble, not more. And this time, I knew he'd carry out his threats to take away my laptop.

The door opened and a tall, blond, very tall, lanky, (did I mention tall?), kid walked in and took the seat on my right. I sat up and looked over at Dustin. He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "One of the rookies."

"I can hear you," the kid grumbled, putting his arms on his desk and leaning face down into them. Wow, he looked annoyed. Well actually most of here did.

I looked to make sure Ms. Carter was too concentrated on her book to pay attention before daring to talk. "So what are you in for?" I asked the new kid. It's polite to make conversation, right?

Wrong.

"Nothing I want to talk about," he grunted back. Ok, not very friendly. Better try a different approach.

"Guess what I did to get in here?" I asked, hoping he'd perk up a bit. No response. I can work with that. "I tried to steal a pudding cup from these two goons," I motioned to Dustin and Connor, "and we all got thrown in here! Ridiculous, eh?"

He lifted his head and glared at me. Well, not really 'glared'. I notice for the first time he was blind, "Oh, I thought it was for annoying everybody. You talk a lot."

"You don't talk at all," I pointed out. _Alright, fine, I'll back off…for now._

+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+

After we were released, I waited nervously for my dad to come pick me up. I was in more trouble than perceptible. I could just hear him now; _Roxanne Jane Pellegrini, how in the world could you get in this much trouble over a __**pudding cup**__?! _

I groaned and slid down the wall of the school. This was not happening. I pulled my laptop out my backpack. Might as well use it one last time before it got taken away. I opened Instant Messenger and scrolled through my buddy list. xXSnowBunnyXx was signed in. Good.

Wartorn_Angel: sup, mira?

xXSnowBunnyXx: OMG! ur dad didn't take ur laptop away? wow ur lucky…

Wartorn_Angel: nah, i'm still waiting for him to pick me up.

xXSnowBunnyXx: bummer. are dusty and connor still there?

Wartorn_Angel: nope, they left a while ago. my dad's just called and said he'd be here in few.

I leaned back on the building and flexed my fingers. A few minutes till the end of the world. Or at least the end of my world.

Wartorn_Angel: mira, i don't wanna die

xXSnowBunnyXx: aw, i don't want you to die either.

xXSnowBunnyXx: tell you what, how about you and i go see a movie tonight?

Wartorn_Angel: are you kidding??!! i'm gonna be dead by tonight!!! :(

xXSnowBunnyXx: trust me, you'll be fine.

_Yeah right_. My palms started sweating. I'd done it this time. It was goodbye world and hello grounded life. I could see Mira writing responses to me, asking if I was still there, but I could get my fingers to type back. Finally I typed two words.

Wartorn_Angel: g2g bye

I signed off and closed my laptop, watching for my dad's car. Something near the football field caught my attention. The boy from earlier was walking along the fence, dragging a stick behind him. In front of him, a dark hair boy, equally as tall, was giving him some kind of lecture. I winced; from the dark haired boy's expression, this kid had it as bad as I did, maybe worse. I overheard a bit of their conversation:

"One day at school, ONE DAY, and you've already gotten in big trouble! All we ask is for you to lay low and act normal, so you go and blow up half the gym!" _Blew up the gym? That would explain the burning smell from earlier._ "I mean, really Iggy, is it that hard to restrain from bombs for one day?"

"Not one day," Iggy said, "The whole school year. You can't expect me to act like one of these…these human kids for that long! I need to be free of this place, Fang. We were in school once before and we all hated it, why do we have to do it again?!"

At that point they were too far away to hear what Fang's response was. I frowned; it was just starting to get interesting too. Human kids? What was that supposed to mean?

My dad's silver AudiTT **(A/N I WANT AN AudiTT SO BAD!!!)** pulled up alongside the school and honked twice. Great, the train to hell was here and I had a one-way ticket…

I trudged over and slipped into the leather seat, trying not to look at my dad's face. I already knew what it looked like. Anger, disappointment, frustration, sadness, all mixed into one. I hated that face. So I tried looking out the window as we pulled away from the highschool. _Let's see…the school, trees, a dog, McDonalds, Fang and Iggy flying away, the drycleaners, a lady with a funn—wait a second!_

I pressed my face against the window in shock. I tried blinking and rubbing my eyes, but the image remained. Two silhouettes made their way high above the trees and buildings. My mouth dropped like it was lead.

Fang. And. Iggy. Were. FLYING!

Ok, this was freaky.

I took a deep breath. _Ok, Rox, you're just_ _ going to go home, get yelled at, go straight to bed, lie down, completely forget I ever saw this, go to bed, then question those two tomorrow until they give me a freakin' good explanation for this._

Well, at least I had a plan…

**If you liked it, say so. Just press the little button. Come on, you know you want to! And it would make me haaaaaaappy!! And if you don't leave a review...**

****grins evily at Gazzy and Iggy holding a bomb****

**...you get the picture.**

**:P  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I GOT A REVIEW!!!!**

**Iggy: Holy crap she's gonna faint!**

**Gazzy: Catch her, Iggy!**

**Me: **misses Iggy's outstretched arms by an inch****

**Iggy: Oops...**

**Gazzy: Hey, if she's unconscious, can I say the disclaimer?**

**Iggy: Go right ahead.**

**Gazzy: Ok, she doesn't own me, or Iggy, or Max, or-**

**Iggy: Just get to the point!**

**Gazzy: Fine...she doesn't own Maximum Ride and she's not James Patterson.**

**Iggy: Thank you.  
**

My dad held the door open for me as I shuffled inside. Neither one of us had said anything to the other in so long it was torturous. I just wanted to get it over with, accept my punishment and move on. Why couldn't he have yelled at me in the car instead of at home where my siblings could hear us?

I walked into the kitchen and looked around at the emptiness. Where was everyone? "Hey, where are Simon and Casey?" I asked, surprised at their absence.

My dad hung his coat up, "They're already over at your mom's house. Henry came over a half hour ago and picked them up," he told me, saying Henry's name with a hint of anger. I didn't blame him one bit. Henry may be my legal stepdad, but I hated that guy's guts more than tuna salad.

And trust me. There is nothing worse in this world than tuna salad.

Unfortunately, my dad reads minds, "Yes, you have to go over there tonight. And I know you and Henry…"

"…want each other dead?"

He frowned, "…have your rough spots, but try to be friendly, for your mom's sake."

I sighed, _for your mom's sake._ I can't tell you how many times I've heard him say that. If it were up to him, their marriage would still be in one piece. But they'd never really gotten along; they were always fighting, at night, when they thought my siblings and I were asleep.

But we never were. Casey used to come in my room and sleep with me when it got really bad. I even caught Simon crying in his room a few times. It was hard on everyone, and because of it, us kids started acting up too. Simon's only twelve and failing every subject he's taking, Casey's nine and has been to more therapy sessions than the average depression patient, and as you can already see, I'm a bit over-the-top crazy. And we're not even going to talk about my twin brother, Max. Every day I expect my dad to get a call that Max's gone to jail, or his girlfriend is pregnant, or he killed himself.

I just want a normal life. One where if a friend were to ask me "what's up?" I could just say "nothing" and really mean it.

I sighed and broke the silence, "So exactly how much trouble am I in?"

My dad motioned me to follow him upstairs. I felt my stomach cartwheel, this didn't look too promising.

He went in my room and sat on my bed, patting the empty spot next to him, "Sit," he ordered. So I sat. He smoothed my black hair out of my face, "Now," he started, "I want you to tell me what happened."

I shrugged, "I chased Dustin Whitman and Connor Calebrinii around the cafeteria over a pudding cup," I told him, "Apparently, that's considered 'causing a disturbance'. I thought it a form of entertainment. And a dang good one too."

He crossed his arms, "Oh really?" he asked suspiciously.

I mockingly crossed my arms too, "Yep. And if you don't belive me, ask the pudding morons themselves."

"No one gets detention for yelling, Rox."

I bit my lip. Ok, so maybe I wasn't telling the whole truth, but I walking a thin and dangerous line between lying and living or spilling and…well…dying. Maybe it's just me, but the first choice is looking the most appealing right now. "Well…" my dad gave me the death look, "Ok, so I may have broken a few tables, chairs, and other school property…but it's not like anyone's gonna miss them!"

His face fell into his hands, "Roxanne…" he moaned, "You didn't."

I brightened up, "So, we can just forget about it, right?" I pleaded anxiously.

"No," he said firmly, "It means you're going to sit down and write a sincere letter of apology to the school, then you're going to use your money to help pay for the damages.

My mouth swung open, "B-B-But daddy!" I squeaked, "You wouldn't make me do that, would you?" He gave me a look that told me even my famous puppy dog eyes would change his mind. Darn, I like my puppy dog eyes. But I was not going to give in. "You can't make me do that!" I protested, "That's not fair, I didn't mean to break anything!"

"But you did," he said calmly, "And so now you have to pay the consequences for your actions." He stood up and looked down at me, "Rox, I know you're frustrated about what's going on right now in your life, but that doesn't mean you can act like this."

I knew he was right, I was frustrated, and who wouldn't be? I just wanted to go back to the way thing used to be, before all the fighting started.

He read my mind again, "Look, how about you do what I've asked you, and I won't ground you or take your laptop away? Deal?"

I smiled, but it was forced, "Deal."

As soon as he left I took out my oh-so-handy-and-thankfully-not-taken-away laptop (whom I have named Robert) and opened Instant Messenger. Immediately, xXSnowBunnyXx invited me to a chatroom.

xXSnowBunnyXx: AHHHHH! YOU'RE ALIVEEEE!!!

Wartorn_Angel: hey mira. yeah, i'm still in trouble, but my dad's (mostly) let me off with a warning

WhiteFang16: lucky!!!!!!!!!! u wouldn't_ believe_ what my mom and dad did to me!!!!!!!!!

xXSnowBunnyXx: yeah, but see, no one cares about your life, Dusty

WhiteFang16: i care about my life…

SunnySkies;): I care about ur life, baby!

xXSnowBunnyXx: ana, you keep out of this!

SunnySkies;): sorry

WhiteFang16: hey! don't yell at my girlfriend!!

xXSnowBunnyXx: I WASN'T YELLING!!!!

WhiteFang16: YES YOU WERE!!

Wartorn_Angel: BOTH OF YOU SHADDUP I HAVE A QUESTION FOR YOU!!!

xXSnowBunnyXx: what is it?

WhiteFang16: shoot

SunSkies;): kk

I took a deep breath, they were not going to believe any of this.

Wartorn_Angel: do you guys believe in flying children? and do the names 'iggy' and 'fang' ring a bell?

WhiteFang16: no and no

SunnySkies;): nope, sorry

xXSnowBunnyXx: no and Maximum Ride

Maximum Ride? I opened Google and typed it in. It's a book, written by James Patterson, and it's about…..

Oh. My. God.

Wartorn_Angel: OMG GUYS I THINK I JUST SAW IGGY AND FANG FROM MAXIMUM RIDE!!!!!

xXSnowBunnyXx: lol, sure you did

WhiteFang16: uh, yeah, book characters coming to life. makes perfect sense.

SunnySkies;): that sound nice…

Wartorn_Angel: no, i'm serious! Dusty, that guy from detention was iggy!!! i saw him and a guy who he called fang walking home, and then they took off flying!!!

Nobody responded for a few minutes.

WhiteFang16: i think you should lie down…

Wartorn_Angel: i'm feel fine and i'm not crazy

WhiteFang16: my mom says lack of sleep can make a person delirious

WhiteFang16: uh oh…speaking of my mom, g2g!!!

WhiteFang16 has signed off

SunnySkies;): i should probably go too, byebye!

SunnySkies;) has signed off

Wartorn_Angel: mira, you believe me, right?

Wartorn_Angel: right?

Wartorn_Angel: you still there?

xXSnowBunnyXx: i think dusty's right, get some sleep. See you tomorrow

xXSnowBunnyXx has signed off

"They didn't believe me!" I cried out, "Why didn't they believe me?" Oh right, because finding fictional characters walking around town sounds ridiculous. I fell backwards on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why, why did it happen to me? No one ever believes me! Only Phil is lovesick enough to agree with me._ Alright then, fine, I'll just ask Phil tomorrow at school about it. I'll get a complete idiot to agree that I'm crazy! It's PERFECT!

And now I'm being sarcastic with myself….maybe I am crazy.

"Roxie!" my dad called up the stairs, "Your mom's here to pick you up."

Ugh…

**Me: PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Iggy: Seriously. Cuz when you don't, she cries and tries to hug me.**

**Gazzy: And he hates hugs unless they're from Ella!**

**Iggy: EXCUSE ME??!!**

**Gazzy: Uh, I mean, eh heh...Rita help me!**

**Me: Anyway, thanks so much to Love is the Key to the World for your review! **

**Iggy: You name's pretty.**

**Gazzy: Why thank you!**

**Iggy: I wasn't talking to you, idiot.**

**Gazzy: Oh...**

**:P  
**


End file.
